Tech
Tech SAM Frame The Strategic Articulating Mechanism Frame is the pride and joy of the Mechanics organization. Developed through years of combined research, the frame is capable of providing it's wearer with support and defense should they ever come across something dangerous on those long expeditions. Each SAM is built with state of the art steam technology as well as any useful, and replicable, artifacts from the time before the Great Merge and can be upgraded with the proper equipment. The SAM Frame obviously requires power to operate. Luckily, it's steam engine builds up plenty of power over time, providing the mechanic with 2 power charges per turn, up to a total of 10 charges. Once the Frame reaches 10 charges, it becomes Overcharged. While overcharged, the mechanic can use special abilities depending on what configuration their SAM is in, however this will consume a large number of the frame's power charges. Shield Configuration When the mechanic is in danger, SAM can be converted into a body suit that provides armored shielding all around. Passive *The mechanic gains +2 armor *The mechanic's constitution modifier is increased by 1 for every 4 levels the mechanic gains (+1 at level 4, +2 at level 8, etc.) *All incoming damage is reduced by an amount equal to the mechanic's constitution modifier. Active *''Magentic Field'' - This erects a magnetic barrier around the SAM Frame, causing all metal weapons and projectiles to be stopped short of hitting the wearer. Consumes 1 power charge per turn to prevent any attack made with metallic weapons from hitting the mechanic. Does not repel spells. *''Shield Array'' - The frame raises numerous metal plates around itself to provide additional protection. Consumes 2 power charges to attempt to block incoming attacks as though the mechanic was holding a 2 armor shield. *''Shell Mode'' - SAM deploys extra plates around itself to provide extra damage absorption. Consumes 2 power charges to double the damage reduction gained from the constitution modifier for the next turn. Overcharge *''Emergency Procedures -'' SAM uses all it's power to protect the mechanic at all costs. Consumes 10 power charges to prevent the mechanics HP from going below 1 for 1d6 turns. Whenever the mechanics HP is reduced to 1, they are also healed for 4 HP. *''All Power to Shields!'' - SAM surrounds the mechanic with heavy shield plates to protect them from any harm. Consumes 8 power charges to prevent all weapon damage to the mechanic for 1d4 turns. Rail Configuration When the mechanic needs a little extra firepower, SAM can convert to a magnetic enhancement frame that aids the power of projectile weapons. Passive *All ranged weapons gain 10 feet of range. *Hit rolls with a ranged weapon get a +2 bonus. Active *''Rail Gun ''- Using the magnetic driver built into their SAM, the mechanic accelerates bullets to an unheard of velocity. Consumes 1 power charge to make any shot from a firearm weapon undodgeable and deal double damage. *''Auto Cannon ''- The SAM deploys a side turret, firing at enemies that get near the mechanic. Consumes 2 power charges to deal 1d6 physical damage to all enemies within 15 feet of the mechanic. *''Tesla Discharge ''- The frame uses an electrical generator to build up a charge, then release it into an enemy. Consumes 1 power charge to deal 2d8 shock damage to 1 enemy target. Overcharge *''Alpha Mode'' - SAM plants two support legs into the ground, then drops down a rail driver for the mechanic to use. Consumes 10 power charges to fire a single shot in a straight line up to 40 feet. This shot will pierce through any medium or small targets, dealing 2d20 damage to all targets hit. *''Targeting Systems'' - The frame activates a series of targeting crystals, which takes heed of every threat in view and helps the mechanic lock onto them. Consumes 8 power charges to give the mechanic an automatic 20 on all hit rolls with a ranged weapon for 1d4 turns. Medic Configuration For the mechanic who needs emergancy first aid, the frame can convert into a portable medical station. Passive *The mechanic is healed for an amount equal to their intelligence modifer at the beginning of each turn. *Poison effects on the medic only have half duration. *Teammates within 10 feet of the mechanic are healed for 1 HP per turn. Active *''Suture'' - Surely having a robot sew up the gash on your leg can't be a BAD idea, right? Consumes up to 5 power charges to heal the mechanic or a teammate up to 5 feet away for 5 HP per charge. *''Potion Launcher'' - The mechanic loads a potion into the frame, which then converts the liquid into a fire-able gel. Consumes 1 power charge and a potion to supply SAM with 3 canisters. Each canister can be fired up to 25 feet away, releasing a gaseous substance that effects everyone within 10 feet with the potion used. *''Bandage Cannon ''- A gun that forcibly bandages people by firing guaze at them? INGENIOUS! Consumes 2 power charges to target a team mate up to 20 feet away and wrap up their wounds. Stabalizes any teammate in critical condition and causes the target to heal for 2 HP per turn for 1d8 turns. *''Adrenaline'' - The frame injects pure go juice into the system of the target, increasing their ability to ignore their body telling them not to do something. Consumes 2 power charges to give a teammate +3 initiative, +4 dexterity, and make them immune to slow, sleep, and daze effects for 1d4 turns. Overcharge *''Not On MY Watch! ''- The SAM frame is sick and tired of the mechanics teammates sitting around on the job due to injuries. Consumes 10 power charges to enable SAM to automatically remove status effects and heal half of the maximum HP of any and all team members within 15 feet of the mechanic. Mini Frame Attachments Gatling Gun - When an enemy target comes within 15 feet of the frame, it will unload a hail of bullets into their carcass. Deals 2d4 worth of damage per turn to every target in range. All while eating a sandwich. Shield Deployer - The frame sets up a massive wall of re-inforced iron in front of itself. The shield itself is 10 feet wide and will provide +3 armor to anyone standing behind the frame. Also blocks doors rather well. Flamethrower - Targets within 10 feet of the frame are flame broiled to perfection, dealing 1d4 damage to them per turn for 6 turns. Don't forget the gravy! Frickin Lazers! - Blasts a single enemy within 25 feet of the frame per turn with a highly focused beam of light, dealing 1d10 damage to them and reducing their armor by 1 point for 1 turn. Sharks not included. Health Dispenser - Teammates within 5 feet of the frame can pick up a small health potion that heals 1d4 HP each turn. Providing their health care plan covers such expenses. Inventions Fire In A Jar ''- It's fire! In a jar! The mechanic throws a glass jar with a self igniting mechanism that explodes upon contact with anything more solid than a pillow, dealing 2d8 fire damage within a 15 foot radius. ''Crab Minion ''- A little crab shaped robot that likes to peeeench! Upon being released on an unsuspecting public, the robot will seek out the nearest hostile target and grab hold of it's ankles, preventing the target from taking any movement actions for 1d4 turns. ''Static Net ''- Why use a net when you can use an electrified net? The mechanic throws a net over a targeted enemy, and for 1d4 turns if the target attempts a movement action they will take 1d6 shock damage. ''Poochie ''- This little robot dog barks, does backflips, and poops little gears everywhere. Once Poochie is set down, it will remain in place and keep alert. If a hostile target approaches within Poochies line of sight, it will begin barking, alerting anyone within 20 feet. ''NKE Shoes - A great fashion accessory! Oh, and it increases movement speed by 10 feet as well as providing a +2 bonus to initiative rolls. ''Tether Balls ''- Grab them by the balls! The mechanic throws a pervasively sticky orb at a target, then throws another slightly more pervasive orb at another target. Both targets are then linked together by a high tension wire that prevents them from moving more than 40 feet from each other. Also works as a makeshift rope.